


I think you are the answer to all of my questions

by firstlove_latespring



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jihoon is too uwu, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, but we're here for gyuhoon SO, gyuhoon, happy birthday pupper huhu, happy mingyu day!, i just kept adding stuff, i was supposed to post this for his bday but oh well, im sorry i wanted to include the boys, im sorry my loves huhu, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/firstlove_latespring
Summary: jihoon and mingyu go on their first date. there is moonlight, kisses, and banter. all good stuff.alternatively,,,the jigyu backstory/spin-off from my seokwoo soundcloud twitter au but u can totally read it on it's own.





	I think you are the answer to all of my questions

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!
> 
> i wrote this while writing my seokwoo social media au on twt because i felt like i wanted to explore their relationship a little more in the fic but at the time i was focusing on developing the other parts of the story. jigyu cc anon rlly inspired me to push through with this so if ure reading this, this is for u!!!
> 
> u don't need to read my seokwoo au to prep urself for this although i would really appreciate it if you do! it's here (https://twitter.com/honeydokyeom/status/1037144375049052160?s=20)
> 
> the fic also isn't 100% in line with the events in my fic because i started writing this before i checked if it matched my au but it didn't jfshkjhjsf so it's like an au of my au HAHAHA thank u carson. it's all in the same universe but how mingyu and jihoon got together are just a little different from how i alluded to it in my soc med au. but other than that i tried to stay true to how i characterized them in au.
> 
> as for spelling errors/grammatical errors, my virgo ass has tried to fix all of them but if there are any that slipped past my weary nearsighted eyes, i apologize in advance. language is a social construct anyway.
> 
> the title is from aju nice, our forever summer queen.
> 
> thank u for reading this!! please enjoy!! leave kudos, comments, anything u wanna do. hope u have a great day wherever u are <3

Jihoon hasn't been on a lot of dates.

He's too busy with school, his music, his parents, his friends. That's what he tells himself. And that's what he tells Jeonghan when the older tries to set him up on another blind date. 

Jihoon knows Jeonghan means well, and seeing him suffer in the process is just an added bonus to what Jeonghan wants to achieve. So sometimes he goes along with it. Regrettably. Most times, he tries his best to avoid another blind date set up by his well meaning hyung.

Jihoon thinks maybe it's because Jeonghan feels bad for him since everyone in their friend group has been dating for forever or are finally pairing up. Jeonghan has been dating Seungcheol since they were freshman. Jisoo, Jun, and Minghao got together a little under a year ago. Seungkwan and Hansol are both only barely past 20 years old but they've been married for 30 years. Chan has at last asked Soonyoung to be his boyfriend. Seokmin and Wonwoo have been the talk of their little baker's dozen ever since the start of the semester. And then there's Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu who's younger by 5 months but taller by 22 centimeters, with toothy grins, and paint stained hands, and soccer jerseys. He's annoyingly handsome and infuriatingly too good natured for Jihoon to really hate him. He doesn't actually hate the younger but it's fun to see how Mingyu reacts to him when he says he does.

He had expected Mingyu to be too nice like Seokmin to actually bite back, or just ignore it all together like everyone else has learned (since they all know deep deep down Jihoon is soft for them anyway.) But he wasn't prepared to be matched in snark and sarcasm, accompanied by Mingyu's blatant flirting. Freshman Jihoon would have swooned and melted into a puddle if someone like Mingyu even gave him the slightest bit of attention, but these days, Jihoon has learned to steel his face and roll his eyes instead. He still melts a little on the inside, though.

Mingyu keeps him on his toes. Both in the literal and figurative sense. Mingyu once held Jihoon's earphones above his head, out of the older's reach, _for the fun of it_ , until Jihoon pinched his side, making the giant hunch over in pain, earning him a lesson never to mess with Jihoon when he plans to work on his music.

So instead, he's found other ways to bother Jihoon. Mingyu grabs onto his wrist when he laughs and Jihoon is anywhere near him. He leaves embarrassing replies to Jihoon's tweets, teasing and talking about how cute he is. He followed and unfollowed Jihoon _twice_ because Jihoon wouldn't follow him back until Mingyu cornered him in the library and refused to let go of his hands until Jihoon pressed the follow button on his profile. He crowds Jihoon whenever they're together, making his presence known, unavoidable even. After the night they'd met at Jeonghan's birthday party, Mingyu wouldn't leave a terribly hungover Jihoon alone until he gave him his number.

Jihoon tries to retaliate with jabs and banter. He posts unflattering stolen pictures of Mingyu on his social media. He steals food right off his plate when they eat together. He smacks him anywhere he can reach. But this doesn’t discourage Mingyu one bit. It’s almost as if it spurs him even more.

So no, Jihoon doesn't hate Mingyu. Even when he wishes the younger would stop. It's actually a far shot from the truth. The truth is Jihoon doesn't hate it one bit. It's the exact opposite.

He likes the way Mingyu texts him almost everyday about the smallest of things. _Hyung, have you eaten lunch yet? Do you want to get lunch with me? Hyung, look at this cat! Looks like you! So cute! Hyung, I like the song you sent me. Please send me more. Hyung, do you want to watch a movie with me? Hyung, stop leaving me on read T-T_. He likes seeing Mingyu's canines when he laughs out loud at Seungcheol and Wonwoo's unfunny jokes. He likes the way Mingyu sometimes visits him in his studio on campus asking if he could stay with him and do his drawings. He likes the candid comments Mingyu gives him when he lets him listen to bits and pieces of whatever song he's working on.

He likes all those things. It just so happens that they all involve Mingyu. Jihoon doesn't have it in him to connect the dots yet. So he lets Mingyu tease him, take up his time and space. If anyone's noticed anything they don't bring it up. Jihoon is grateful for that. He's glad that he can have something— _someone_ —to himself, even if it is Kim Mingyu.

But still Jihoon doesn't want to make any assumptions. So he suffers in silence. Never reaching out first, never making the first move. He waits for Mingyu to text him, to call, or show up out of thin air. He's doesn't refuse him but he doesn't make it easy for Mingyu either.

And it's Mingyu he's studying with at the campus coffee shop when Jeonghan plops in and asks him if he's free this coming Friday.

"Um, I'm not sure. I think I might have signed up for a slot at the studio on Friday," he lies to Jeonghan's face. He already knows where this path leads so he decides to play dumb and hope that his blank face is convincing enough.

"Well, tell me by tonight if you are!" It's not a request. It's never a request if it's Jeonghan. "I told my one of my lab classmates about you. He's taller than me but he's your age. And he's from Busan too!"

"Hyung, you're more embarrassing than my mom!" Jihoon covers his face with his hands in chagrin. In the corner of his eye, he can see Mingyu snickering at him while pretending to be working on his art history reading. "When will you stop?"

“Not until you’re married, Jihoonie,” Jeonghan chuckles. His eyelashes flutter and his gaze pans to Mingyu briefly before returning to Jihoon. “And besides, you’re going to be all the more busy when you’ve graduated! College is the best place to date around and try to find someone to settle down with. Right, Mingyu?”

Mingyu looks a little surprised that he’s been roped into the conversation and really Jihoon can’t blame him. “I mean, it’s not for everyone, you know, settling down and stuff. But yeah, hyung’s right, college is the best place to date around and meet people.”

Jeonghan gives Jihoon a pointed look as if to say _See? I told you so_.

“I’m only 22. I’m not writing my last will and testament anytime soon,” Jihoon rolls his eyes and tries to return to his sheet music.

“Not if you’re going to keep drinking more cola than water that is,” Jeonghan tells him in his disapproving parental tone. “Just promise me you’ll text me by tonight and I’ll leave you alone, Jihoon.”

Jihoon visibly deflates. He doesn't want to go out with anyone who Jeonghan sets him up with. They're all nice and attractive but he hasn't really hit it with any of them. The dates end up pleasant but dry with Jihoon having to tell them in the end that he isn't interested, which all of them have taken pretty well. He's been lucky so far but he doesn't know how long that'll last. And Jihoon also wants to spare himself the awkwardness of having to see them around school,

"But hyung, aren't you already going out on a date this Friday?" Mingyu pipes up.

"What?" Jihoon and Jeonghan ask him at the same time. Mingyu's face is unreadable but Jihoon can sense a slight glint in his eye. What is this kid saying?

"You told me someone from one of your classes asked you out and you're gonna go out with them this Friday," Mingyu continues, meeting Jihoon's gaze. He attempts a wink that makes Jihoon understand. He decides to go along with it. "Remember?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Jihoon laughs weakly. "It almost slipped my mind."

"Really?" Jeonghan's eyes sparkle as he smiles and reaches over to hold Jihoon's hands. "Who is it? Tell me!"

Mingyu scoffs, making Jeonghan turn his attention back to him, and giving Jihoon enough time to come up with something. "Jihoon hyung, won't tell me either!"

"You guys would like that, wouldn't you?" Jihoon frowns. "No way, I'm telling you guys. You'd be all over them."

"Like you aren't?" Jeonghan volleys the ball right back at him, "Is that why you won't tell us? You must really like them, right Jihoonie?"

Mingyu looks at him expectantly and Jihoon blushes. 

"I guess," Jihoon looks down to play with Jeonghan's fingers and grumbles. Why is it that it's Mingyu he's thinking of? Why did he have to look at him like that?

"Awwwwww, Jihoonie has a crush!" Jeonghan announces, making Jihoon's blush spread from his face to his ears. "Look at him, Mingyu! He's so red!"

"Hyung is so cute," Mingyu chuckles. Jihoon does his best to glare at the giant across the table, whose smile only grows in response.

"Shut up," he groans again and tries to shift through his papers to put an end to his misery. "This is why I'm not telling you guys anything."

His friends seem to be enjoying watching Jihoon blush and grumble. Jeonghan is beaming. Mingyu seems proud of himself for making this up. Jihoon knows that he should be thankful but he also really wants to wipe the smug smile off of Mingyu's face. 

"Well, I guess that's fine," Jeonghan sighs, satisfied, "I'm glad you're going out with someone without my help!"

Jihoon wants to tell him that he doesn't need his hyung's help in the first place but he knows that Jeonghan has nothing but good intentions for him, even if it inconveniences him sometimes. Instead, he stays mum and nods.

Jeonghan bids them goodbye as the bell rings and Jihoon finally relaxes, his shoulders slouching down in relief. He puts down his pen to groan and bury his face in his hands.

“Does Jeonghan hyung do that a lot?” Mingyu inquires. He doesn’t look at Jihoon when he talks and instead is focusing on the straw he’s stirring in his half-finished americano.

“Do what? Try and meddle with my love life?” Jihoon doesn’t mean to sound so irritated so he takes a sip from his coffee and tries to talk softer. “I’m sorry. He keeps trying to set me up with people. And I know his intentions are good but the dates I’ve been on have never been successful and it’s so weird whenever I see them on campus.”

Mingyu considers this for a moment with a look on his face that Jihoon has never seen before. Was he concerned for Jihoon?

“Then why don’t you tell him what you just told me?”

“I wish it were that simple,” Jihoon scoffs, “It’s Jeonghan hyung. I can't just say no to him. If it was that easy, I would’ve told him months ago. Now I have to either find a way to get a slot at the studio on Friday or get someone to go out me.”

"I'll do it," says Mingyu casually, like he's volunteering to get Jihoon's coffee from the counter.

Jihoon is dumdfounded for the second time that day because of Kim Mingyu. "I'm sorry. Wha—what?"

"Let's go out on a date," Mingyu says, explicitly this time. He has his eyes locked on Jihoon, who feels like he wants to shrink under his gaze. 

"What?" Jihoon is looking at him, unsure of how to react. He tries searching in Mingyu's eyes for the cheeky glint that he usually has when he's teasing him. For once, he looks earnest, the look on his face is something Jihoon hasn't seen before.

"Jihoon hyung," Mingyu starts, his eyes never leaving Jihoon's. "I want to go out on a date with you. Let's go out on Friday."

"I—" Jihoon feels the blush on his face return in full force. His voice clearly shows his disbelief. “You want to go on a date with _me_?”

He looks up and meets Mingyu’s eyes again, they're oh so brown with the edges of vulnerability peaking through. He isn't joking at all. This is the truth laid out and bared in front of Jihoon amongst music sheets, printed pages of ancient paintings, and coffee cups.

“I do. I have for a while now,” Mingyu runs his hand through his hair and sighs, as if he's disappointed that he's had to spell it out for his hyung. “I’ve been trying to flirt with you for the past three months actually.”

“I—I always thought you were just pushing my buttons. I didn’t think—“ 

“Yeah, I mean. I kinda did that to piss you off, too.” The beginnings of a smile start to creep onto Mingyu’s face. “But jokes are usually half-meant right? I wasn’t lying when I said you’re really cute, hyung.”

“Hey, be serious! Are you really confessing to me right now? Because—because I’ve been so confused!” The irritation in Jihoon’s blood makes him speak the truth as he huffs. Mingyu grins and shows his teeth and Jihoon wants to reach over the table to hit him, or maybe kiss him. He doesn’t know.

The only thing he’s sure about is there are a thousand things running through his mind right now. Every touch of a hand. Every kissy emoji sent. Every joke tossed his way. It's all coming back to him now as he realizes the truth of it all.

“I am being serious. I want to go out with you, Jihoon hyung. I tease and joke around with you because I think you’re cute and funny and smart and talented.” Mingyu is running through his words now. “So will you?”

Jihoon wants to. He wants Mingyu. But he also doesn’t want Mingyu to think it’s going to be this easy to get him. “I’ll think about it.”

“Playing hard to get already?” Mingyu teases, looking pleased that Jihoon hasn’t said no.

“I’ll said I’ll think about it,” Jihoon says once more. He wants to go out with Mingyu but he needs to declutter his brain. There’s too many things going on and he wants to take them one at a time. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“It’s okay. I’ll wait,” Mingyu says with a dopey grin as Jihoon tries to return his attention to his work in front of him. “If it’s Jihoonie hyung, then it’ll be worth the wait.”

Jihoon wants to scoff at Mingyu's greasiness, maybe even tease him and tell him he's going to change his mind about their date. But the smile on Mingyu's face is contagious and Jihoon is grinning to himself even when he leaves for class.

~

_**To Kim Mingyu:** Okay, let's go out on Friday._  
_**From Kim Mingyu:** I knew you were gonna say yes hehe :) _  
_**To Kim Mingyu:** I can still change my mind._  
_**From Kim Mingyu:** I hope you don't huhu can I pick you up at 7 on friday?_  
_**To Kim Mingyu:** Sure. See you then._  
_**From Kim Mingyu:** <3 _

~

Jihoon doesn't understand why out of all the places Mingyu could bring him to, he chose to drive them to their university. They had dinner at a cozy hole in the wall place with great pizza and red wine. Their conversation had been all light and good-natured as if they were meeting each other for the first time. They had been smiling at each other the entire time, their feet brushing up against each other under the table. Jihoon genuinely had a great time engaging in random conversations with Mingyu and listened to the younger talk about his parents, his sister, his hometown, his dog, his paintings, his tiny anxieties, his dreams, and musings on life.

It all felt so natural, so _organic_ to Jihoon that he felt himself opening up to Mingyu. His past blind dates had been nice but colorless with Jihoon just trying to be polite, only to break the news gently that he hadn't felt anything between them. But with Mingyu, it was almost like ever encounter with him had been sparks all around, dazzling and bright, but at dinner it was like embers instead, slow and steadfast, an unwavering warmth in Jihoon's smile and chest.

He really enjoyed the date, even when he and Mingyu had argued over who would pay for dinner. Ultimately, Mingyu had held the bill out of Jihoon's reach and swiped his card, teasing Jihoon and telling him that he could pay next time.

"Are you tired yet, hyung?" Mingyu had asked him when they got back in his car. 

Jihoon shook his head. He liked watching Mingyu drive, the lights from the street illuminating his strong side profile, his long fingers tapping to the beat of the song Jihoon had playing on his phone. "Not really. Do you have something in mind?"

"It's gonna be a surprise," Mingyu teased, sneaking a grin at the older as he turned a street. 

Jihoon doesn't usually care for surprises but he raises an eyebrow at him. Mingyu offered nothing in return but a smile.

He's surprised to see Mingyu drive into their university campus. He parks near the soccer field, which is almost empty save for a few cars probably belonging to staff or students working into the night. Jihoon himself spends a lot of nights on campus, staying in the studio or library, doing school work for either one of his majors. Sometimes, Mingyu slides into the studio with him, bringing big portfolios cases, and an array of graphite pencils, asking if he can draw him while Jihoon works for an assignment.

A night turned into two, into a week, a month. The art supplies get accompanied by convenience store sandwiches and bottled milk tea, a cozy blanket Jihoon now keeps tucked away for when Mingyu falls asleep on the tiny couch in the studio, his calves hanging off the edge. It's happened way too many times that Jihoon doesn't even want to count.

They look at each other for a moment in the silence of the car before looking away and grinning. Jihoon unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car, greeted by the chill of the evening air. Mingyu locks the car and makes his away around the front to join his hyung's side. Jihoon looks up to ask Mingyu to explain himself. He's looking down at him, watching him with fond eyes. A warm hand enveloping is his, their fingers intertwining. 

Without a word, Mingyu starts walking. And Jihoon lets himself be led by the hand towards the direction of the field.

“Mingyu, what—“ 

“Just trust me, hyung. It’ll be worth it. I promise.” Mingyu reassures him with a smile. A quick flash of his canines is all it takes for Jihoon to nod and go along.

They arrive at the field after a short walk. It's empty and feels so much bigger without the blinding lights from above to illuminate it. But the moon is bright enough to show the lines in the grass. Mingyu and Jihoon aren't talking, but are still holding hands. It's quiet, maybe a little too quiet. But Jihoon doesn't want to disrupt the peace yet.

They get to the middle of the field, right in the center of the circle. Mingyu lets go of Jihoon’s hand and Jihoon tries not to let him know how much he's disappointed by it. Hearing Jihoon softly huff, Mingyu barks a laugh that seems to echo throughout the field and bleachers. Jihoon's heart jumps at the sound. It makes his ears buzz.

Mingyu is taking off his jacket and— oh, Jihoon thanks the full moon above them for being able to see the way Mingyu’s muscles moved underneath his shirt as he wrestles the blazer off his shoulders. The piece of cloth be damned. It had hid the strong curve of Mingyu's chest and arms. Every time Jihoon sees it, the breath gets knocked out of his lungs all over again. Mingyu has all the right to boast the fruits of his labor and not hide them under miserable, shapeless clothes. It's a pity, Jihoon muses.

He must have been staring for too long because Mingyu is laughing again, his jacket stuck at his elbows.

“Enjoying the view, hyung?” he teases, obviously pleased with himself.

“As if,” Jihoon rolls his eyes, hoping to distract him from the fact that his face is flushed once again. “Why are we here anyway? It’s so dark.”

“Exactly.” There is an unmistakable glint in Mingyu’s eye. Jihoon isn't sure if he wants to run away from it or towards it. “Come here, I wanna show you something.”

Jihoon sighs, not having a lot of options. Mingyu has successfully taken off his jacket and lays it down on the grass. Good, Jihoon thinks. If he ever gets his hands on it, he promises to burn it and maybe make it up to Mingyu by giving him a nice fitted sweater instead.

Mingyu is waiting for him. He extends his hand out towards Jihoon. He takes it.

Suddenly, Mingyu is pulling Jihoon towards him too hard, too fast. Jihoon trips over his feet at the abrupt tug and puts out his hands to brace for impact. His palms land on Mingyu’s firm chest, making them both lose their balance. And then, they fall.

“Ah!” he yells out in surprise. He hopes there's no one around the field to hear the embarrassing yelp he just let out. He lands on top of Mingyu, his large body cushioning the fall, but still, it leaves Jihoon disoriented.

"What the hell?!" Jihoon demands, pushing himself up on his hands on Mingyu's chest. Seriously, what is this guy's workout regime?

Jihoon knows that Mingyu plays soccer but what business does he have being this beefy? It annoys Jihoon, being able to feel the swell of strong muscles underneath his palms. Mingyu is already tall, nice, and handsome. And he's also this well-built? What other secrets is Kim Mingyu hiding under his shirt? Jihoon think's it's selfish for him to be this well-rounded. Mingyu has to leave something for the rest of them.

Mingyu laughs again, amused at Jihoon's annoyance. He raises his head to look at Jihoon who's looking down at him. Mingyu is so attractive, it's unfair. Jihoon smacks him on the forehead.

"Hey!" Mingyu huffs. It reminds Jihoon of a puppy who's been reprimanded for misbehaving. "What was that for?"

"That was for taking me down like that!" Jihoon says, indignant and unimpressed at the way Mingyu decides to pout at him. Being friends with Jeonghan and Soonyoung has made him immune those kinds of things. "And stop looking at me like that. It's not going to work."

Mingyu chuckles, his hand creeping up Jihoon's side. If it had been anyone else, Jihoon would have already pushed off the hand and gotten off (and maybe even kicked them in the ribs for good measure.) But this is Kim Mingyu. And Jihoon can be annoyed and frustrated all he wants but he's not going to deny the jump in his chest when Mingyu smiles and at looks at him adoringly. He's not going to lie to himself about the way he likes seeing Mingyu's teeth when he laughs, or the feeling of the warm press of his large palm on his lower back.

"You know you're cute when you're pretending to be angry, hyung," Mingyu looks up at him through his lashes. Jihoon wants to wipe the stupid smirk off of his face. He moves his hand, and Mingyu is scrunching his face in anticipation for another smack from Jihoon.

Only, it doesn't come. Jihoon cups Mingyu's cheek, looking at the way his skin almost glows in the pale moonlight against Mingyu's sun-kissed skin. Mingyu leans into the touch, grinning. So much like a puppy would. But then again, a puppy would behave better, Jihoon reminds himself.

"You know you're cute too, even if you're a bit annoying," Jihoon responds, pretending to sound unmoved by Mingyu's words. But they both know Jihoon is speaking the truth. Mingyu smiles winningly. It makes Jihoon wonder if his bite is worse than his bark.

"I didn't think the feeling was mutual, Jihoonie hyung." Mingyu's eyes are twinkling, the moon reflected in his deep brown irises. They're half-lidded too, heavy with delight. Jihoon can feel the warmth of his finger tips on his skin as Mingyu's hands slips under his shirt to draw nonsensical patterns.

"I guess you've grown on me," Jihoon mutters, pinching his cheek. It's met with soft sounds of protest. "Like a _fungus_."

Mingyu groans, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't believe you ruined the mood like that, hyung. You're gross."

"Says the man who sneezes without covering this mouth," Jihoon counters. Mingyu's cheek is soft under his calloused fingers. And his lips look even softer.

Mingyu is already opening his mouth to retort but Jihoon wants him to shut up and beats him to it, finally pressing a kiss to his lips. Mingyu gasps under him, the hand on Jihoon’s back sliding up, pressing them closer together. Mingyu’s face is warmer now under his hand. And his expression is expectant when Jihoon raises his head to look at him.

”I like you better when you’re not talking,” Jihoon says, breathless. Mingyu is no better.

“Then shut me up, hyung.” Mingyu offers, his eyes open and unguarded. He wets his lips with his tongue before smiling up at the older. Jihoon is quick to oblige, leaning down to connect their mouths again.

This time it’s more than a light press of the lips. They move their mouths against each other, hands are roaming too. Mingyu’s lips are silken and tastes of mint.

Jihoon hums at the way Mingyu moves. There’s no rush. They’re the only people in the world. There’s nothing but Mingyu and Jihoon, the light of the moon and the smell of evening dew.

Something blossoms in his chest. Mingyu’s sharp teeth bites his lips, making Jihoon groan, letting him in even more. Jihoon’s hands are clutching his shirt and hair harder, tighter, spurred on by the sweet stinging in his lips. 

They pull away panting but immediately reconnect, both deciding that kissing each other is more important than oxygen. Mingyu’s hand has pushed up the back of Jihoon’s shirt, exposing his skin to the cool evening air. Jihoon shivers.

This kiss has more fire to it: more teeth and tongue, more impatience, less holding back. Both of them are finally throwing caution to the wind and giving and taking everything they can. This time when they pull away for a quick breather, Mingyu wraps his arms around Jihoon and rolls them over. It knocks out what little air Jihoon had in his lungs. His head is dizzy, his senses swimming in Mingyu. 

It takes him a moment to regain his senses but eventually he does, and then he’s hooking his arms around Mingyu’s neck, bringing him down and back to him.

It gets sweeter and slower now. Jihoon hums in appreciation at Mingyu's ministrations. He lets Mingyu slide his hands under his shirt again, back arching at the touch. Jihoon’s positive that he probably looks like a mess right now. He’s sweating in his shirt, and his lips are swollen. But he laughs knowing that Mingyu probably doesn’t look any better. Mingyu notices the shake of Jihoon’s shoulders and pulls back to look at him.

Mingyu’s impeccably styled hair has been reduced to a mess of brown on his head. His eyes are glassy but bright as he watches Jihoon watching him. Jihoon’s shoulders starts shaking even more when he finally sees Mingyu’s lips, plump and swollen, and pink all over from Jihoon’s lip tint. 

“Why are you laughing?” Mingyu asks, genuinely confused. He tilts his head so much like a puppy would. Jihoon fights the urge to pet him. “Am I that bad of a kisser?”

“No, no, I just—“ Jihoon takes deep breaths to calm down so he can speak properly. He raises a hand to wipe the makeup off Mingyu’s face. “I got my lip tint all over you and it looks funny.”

Mingyu seems to consider this for a moment and Jihoon swears he can hear the gears shift in his head before he laughs too. His laughter is as bright as the stars twinkling around his from up above. How can he be this handsome? How did Kim Mingyu manage to get Jihoon under him, out of breath, on an open field in the middle of the night?

Jihoon’s rational side wakes up as he remembers where they are right now. He pushes Mingyu away gently as he sits up, only to have Mingyu nose at his throat.

“Jihoon hyung...” His lips are hot against his neck. Jihoon sighs and lets himself enjoy it for a little while, his hands slide back into Mingyu’s hair tugging when Mingyu runs his tongue over his pulse point, pressing hard enough to make Jihoon tremble. His breathing is uneven again and the beat of his heart is picks up speed. He feels the unmistakable solid press of Mingyu against his thigh. He can’t believe Mingyu is kind and large and a fantastic kisser on top of everything else he’s great at. He wants to stay like this with Mingyu’s mouth hard at work on his skin.

But Mingyu’s canines digging into his neck is what jolts him back to reality.

“Ah! Mingyu!” His hands curl into fists in his hair as Mingyu alternates between kissing and sucking the side of Jihoon’s throat. Mingyu growls at the pressure. “Wait, Mingyu. Please—“

He manages to pull Mingyu off of him. His pupils are dilated, and unhappy at the fact that Jihoon made him stop. The high whine Mingyu lets out almost makes him feel bad for halting the younger’s assault on his neck. But he’s once again reminded of where they are when he realizes the buzzing in his ears are the sound of crickets chirping in the trees around the field. 

“Hyung,” Mingyu murmurs with a pout. It still doesn’t work on Jihoon this time. He places a firm hand on his chest as Mingyu tries to lean in and kiss him again.

“We can’t continue doing this here. We’re in an open field, Mingyu.” Jihoon’s voice is soft even though they are the only two people on the grass. “Anyone could pass by and see us.”

“Jihoonie hyung please,” Mingyu says in a husky voice that sends shivers down Jihoon's spine and makes him squeeze his eyes close. “There’s no one else here. And no one is going to come.”

“I don’t want to risk it,” Jihoon admits. Mingyu looks like a kicked puppy. Jihoon's never going to look at dogs the same way ever again. “It’s not that I didn’t like it. I—I liked it a lot. But we can’t continue doing it in a public place. We could get in trouble.”

Mingyu lets out a deep sigh but relents. He knows Jihoon is right. He drops down on the grass next to Jihoon, extending his arm for Jihoon to lie his head on. Jihoon shuffles closer to him and lies on his bicep. Jihoon’s foot barely brushes Mingyu's ankle. 

He doesn’t know what to say after all that. They’re both trying to catch their breaths anyway, and Mingyu is probably trying to calm down. Jihoon’s thankful he’s pretty good at controlling himself before they could have gotten in trouble for public indecency.

Jihoon eventually gets his breathing back to normal and looks up to the sky. He sees the stars clearer without Mingyu distracting him. Living in Seoul usually meant that seeing them were close to none with how bad the air could get. But out here in an open field surrounded by trees, it’s literally a fresh breath of air. It’s not a Busan night sky but Jihoon can pick out enough constellations sparkling against the dark of night.

“It’s beautiful,” Jihoon says in awe.

“Yeah,” Mingyu replies, but he’s not looking at the sky. “Really beautiful.”

“Is that why you wanted to bring me here?” Jihoon asks him, scooting closer. “Or was it your intention to make out with me specifically in this spot so you’d have that in your head whenever you’d have a game?”

Mingyu can’t help but laugh at Jihoon’s comment. He pulls Jihoon closer to rub his nose into the older's hair then kissing the mole on his eyelid. Jihoon feels his chest tighten at the tenderness of the gesture.

"Maybe, but now that you mention it..." Jihoon shivers slightly when he feels Mingyu's lips move against his temple.

"Don't you dare think of me inappropriately when you have training here," Jihoon turns his head towards Mingyu to glare at him. Their faces are once again achingly close to each other. Jihoon can feel their breaths intermingling.

Mingyu smirks before he speaks. "Does that mean that I can think of you inappropriately when I'm not training here?"

Jihoon scoffs. "Don't be a pervert, Mingyu."

"It's hard when you're this cute, hyung." Mingyu leans in to peck his lips, catching Jihoon off guard for a second. "I just want to eat you up."

"That was terrible. Please never say that to me ever again." Jihoon smacks Mingyu's chest this time. He pulls himself up to lie his head onto Mingyu's chest. If anyone asks, it's because the cold night air is finally settling onto his skin and sharing body heat is a good way to combat it. But still he smiles. Mingyu wraps a strong arm around him tighter, keeping Jihoon pressed close. 

He presses his lips to the crown of Jihoon's head, keeping it there as they stay quiet. It's hushed enough for Jihoon to hear the rapid beating of Mingyu's heart. Their hands meet at Mingyu's waist, fingers intertwining. The heart is a muscle the size of your fist, and Kim Mingyu has big hands. Jihoon thinks he'll be safe in them.

~

The walk back to the car is silent, but both of them are smiling from ear to ear and sneaking glances at each other. Mingyu's oversized blazer hangs on Jihoon's shoulders since Mingyu noticed the older start to shiver as the wind picked up. They walk side by side, bumping elbows, laughing softly to themselves, giddy from the high of being with one another. Jihoon sneaks his pinky finger to wrap it around Mingyu's. Mingyu's face lights up when he realizes what's happening and threads the rest of their fingers together and holds on tight.

"Cute," Mingyu says when he looks down to Jihoon's pink ears. Mingyu's fingers are shorter and thicker than his but Jihoon finds his hand is being enveloped almost entirely. He likes it more than he would care to admit, so covers his face bashfully while they walk the rest of the way back to parking lot.

They're still quiet when they finally get into the car and shut the doors. Neither of them are saying anything but Jihoon _knows_ that Mingyu can feel the electric shift in the air. The walk was sweet and all lovey-dovey, but now the tension is once again high and heavy, but now more familiar than ever. If Jihoon was able to hold himself back at the field, he doesn't know if he'll be able to now that they're alone in the tinted car, in an empty parking lot late at night. Jihoon never would have imagined himself to be someone into making out in cars, but the moment he turns to sneak a glance at Mingyu, finding him staring back with deep, honey eyes, all of his sense of control vanishes and he's scrambling to get himself over the center console and onto Mingyu's thick thighs.

Jihoon's impatience seems to amuse Mingyu, a triumphant smile dances across his face as Jihoon straddles him, the blazer from his shoulders sliding off, and Mingyu's hands are quick to settle onto the older's hips.

"Can't get enough of me, hyungie?" Mingyu teases, ghosting his lips over Jihoon's before drawing back when he moves forward. Jihoon scowls at him and almost brings his hand up to hit Mingyu on the chest, if he wasn't so entranced with the dark look in his eyes.

"Please shut up," Jihoon tells him, pressing closer to wrap his arms around Mingyu's neck. Their chests are flush together, not even a inch of space keeping them apart. "Shut up and kiss me."

Mingyu complies, gladly, if the way he bites on Jihoon's bottom lip excitedly is any indication. Jihoon gasps at the sensation and his mouth is captured by eager lips and sharp teeth. Jihoon doesn't think he'll ever get tired of kissing Mingyu even if it makes his head woozy and his body too warm. His hands are slipping under Jihoon's shirt again, but now there's no breeze to cool them down. All he feels is the press of Mingyu's fingertips, hot with intent.

Is there nothing Kim Mingyu is bad at? Apart from his talented mouth, his hands were also getting the job done, rubbing across all the right places, making Jihoon squirm in his lap. Mingyu laughs between the breaths, definitely delighted by the way he has Jihoon out of it. Mingyu pulls down Jihoon's collar, revealing the bruise he had started on earlier out on the field and leans down to pick up where he left off.

"Minggu," Jihoon pants out, eyes shut in pleasure. Mingyu's mouth is back on his neck, alternating between rough bites and soft kisses. He licks and nips his way up to the sensitive spot behind Jihoon's ear, making Jihoon arch his back. Mingyu's fingers splayed as wide as they can on his waist. It feels like the car is getting smaller and smaller with every breath they take. Mingyu hisses when Jihoon digs his fingernails into his skin. "Minggu."

"Say it again," Mingyu murmurs against his marked skin, making sure that Jihoon has something to remember him by tomorrow. "Say my name like that again."

"Minggu, kiss me," Jihoon whispers, tugging at the younger's hair to get his attention.

Mingyu is a little too eager to get back to kissing Jihoon that when he raises his head in haste he hits the grab handle. There's a solid thud that resonates inside the car followed by Mingyu's loud groan. A patch of red forms on Mingyu's forehead that makes Jihoon worry.

"Oh my God, Mingyu," Jihoon moves to take Mingyu's face into his hands. He gingerly pushes Mingyu's hair back to check the spot and he's afraid that it'll grow into a bump. Mingyu has his eyes squeezed shut and is still groaning in pain. "Does it hurt really bad?"

Mingyu wraps his arms around Jihoon's waist and drops his head onto his hyung's shoulder. "Hurts, hyung."

"We should ice it so it doesn't swell up," Jihoon tells him in the calmest voice he can muster up. He doesn't want his panic to be apparent so he wraps one arm around Mingyu's head and uses his other hand to start softly stroking his hair in the hopes of comforting him. "Are you dizzy? Do you want me to get off?"

Jihoon is already trying to extract himself from Minyu's hold and maneuver back to the passenger's seat but Mingyu tightens his arms around him and mumbles. "No, I wanna stay like this, hyung."

"Mingyu, you just hit your head!" Jihoon tries to reason with him, trying to be both firm and gentle while he tries to pull the younger's arms off of him. But this kid has biceps as thick as Jihoon's calves, so it's a lot harder than it seems. "And you said that it hurts. I don't want you to be in pain."

"You could make it better," Mingyu's words are muffled against Jihoon's neck that he almost doesn't catch them. Mingyu raises his head to meet Jihoon's concerned eyes. Unshed tears have started to form at the corners of his eyes from the pain and Jihoon frowns. What could he possibly do to help? After all, it was partially his fault that Mingyu hit his head.

"What can I do?" Jihoon whispers, once again carefully pushing back Mingyu's hair to inspect the red splotch. It doesn't seem to be forming a bump but Jihoon thinks that it'll form a pale bruise by tomorrow.

Mingyu's golden skin gets tinted by a pretty pink when he speaks shyly. "You could kiss it to make it better."

"Ah, really! Why are you like this?" Jihoon says in disbelief. Here he was worried about Mingyu hitting his head and the younger has the audacity to try and act cute. Jihoon would throw hands if it wasn't for the scarlet mark already blooming on Mingyu's head. Jihoon huffs annoyed as tries to untagle himself from Mingyu again.

"Jihoonie hyung," Mingyu pouts and doesn't let go. Jihoon is trying to stay strong but it's hard when all he sees is a small puppy he needs to placate. "Come on, please? Please make me feel better. It really hurts."

They stare off for a few seconds, neither one of them wanting to lose. Jihoon sighs as he catches the small tear that has left Mingyu's eye. His resolve wavers as it streaks down his cheek.

Defeated for once, Jihoon pauses to hold Mingyu's head again, still gentle because he doesn't know the true extent of Mingyu's pain. He says nothing when he leans down to press his lips agains the tender spot on Mingyu's hairline. Jihoon feels Mingyu's shoulders relax as he breathes out slow and steady. When Jihoon raises his head, Mingyu is quick to lean up and kiss him on the mouth appreciatively. It makes Jihoon chuckle and return the kiss.

After a moment, Mingyu returns his face to the crook of Jihoon's neck, nuzzling the tender skin there. They let themselves be wordless for a few minutes. Jihoon combs his fingers through Mingyu's soft chocolate locks, as Mingyu gently rubs his sides with his thumbs. They take the time to hold each other and allow themselves to be held. Jihoon thinks that this is the longest that he's ever been quiet with Mingyu since they met. He finds himself shutting his eyes as he listens to the sound of their breathing fall into sync.

"Hyung," Mingyu finally speaks, but it's soft again, almost faint against Jihoon's skin. Jihoon shudders from the vibrations from Mingyu's chest when he continues. "What does this mean?"

"Hmmmm?" Jihoon hums, not trusting himself just yet to find the right words to say. He doesn't want to get ahead of himself. Jihoon likes Mingyu and he likes him back. But everything is still fresh and brand new. Is it enough? Jihoon wants to settle into whatever they are before he wants to speak anything into existence. Mingyu waits for him to answer but he wraps his arms around Mingyu's neck in response. 

"What does this mean? For us?" Mingyu repeats himself, speaking louder, but Jihoon doesn't miss the slight tremble in his voice. Mingyu's uncertain too. But then again, there's always going to be uncertainties in life. And the way Mingyu has always been wearing his heart on his sleeve, makes Jihoon want to be more honest with Mingyu, with himself. He wants to be sincere because that is what Mingyu has been with him this entire time. He decides to speak the truth.

"This means..." Jihoon starts, cupping his face gently, coaxing Mingyu to look up. This time making sure his head doesn't hit anything on the way up. Their eyes meet as Jihoon continues. The vulnerability in Mingyu's gaze is a hand squeezing Jihoon's heart. "This means that we're going on a second date."

A slow but brilliant grin spreads through Mingyu's face. It puts the light of the moon to shame. "Really, hyung?!"

Jihoon nods, a blush rising in his cheeks. He can feel his heartbeat at his fingertips. His face is heating up but he can't stop the small smile creeping on his face. "Yeah, I mean it."

Mingyu opens his mouth to say something but decides otherwise and instead uses it to kiss Jihoon again. They're both smiling wide now. Mingyu pulls away only to return and press his upturned lips everywhere he can reach: Jihoon's nose, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, and chin.

"I'm really happy right now, hyung," Mingyu tells him through the kisses. Jihoon thinks that if he had a tail it would be wagging like an metronome picking up speed.

"I can tell," Jihoon chuckles, allowing himself to look at him fondly. He feels so so light. He's not going to deny himself the pleasure of being with Kim Mingyu any longer. "I am too."

"I didn't think you'd let me do all this..." Mingyu admits, voice dropping to a serious tone. Jihoon catches the bits of vulnerability peaking through his eyes again. "I've liked you since Jeonghan hyung's party."

"You have?" Jihoon eyes widen as he's caught by surprise. That means... "Mingyu, that was months ago."

"I know," Mingyu smiles again, amused at the older's reaction. "I guess it took you a while to come around, but I'm glad my hard work of annoying you paid off eventually."

"You idiot!" Jihoon moves his hands to poke at Mingyu's neck where he's surprisingly ticklish. Mingyu squeals as Jihoon's able to get a few good jabs in that have the younger trying to protect his neck with his shoulder. But his hands are quickly seized by Mingyu's large hands. "You could have just told me ages ago!"

Mingyu's grin turns wolfish. "Yeah but where's the fun in that? You're cute when you're pretending to be angry, but you're extra cute when you're blushing and flustered."

"Hey!" Jihoon protests, trying to break free from Mingyu's hold. His face heats up at Mingyu's comment and the big oaf's smile grows as if to prove his point. "I can't believe you were teasing me all this time because you found my reaction cute! You're such a pervert, Kim Mingyu!"

"It takes one to know one," Mingyu teases, smiling like a fool. Jihoon frowns and it's evident that Mingyu is all too amused to do anything else but laugh at the older.

He loosens his grip on his hyung, hands moving down to circle Jihoon's slender wrists. Jihoon moves his hands to press Mingyu's face with his palms, chuckling at how the younger pouts with his cheeks smushed. He's too cute, Jihoon thinks before moving to smooch the mole on the side of his cheek. Mingyu barks out a sound of delight as he pulls Jihoon by the face once again. But Jihoon's not complaining at all, no. Not with the big smile on his face and Mingyu's mouth on his, sweet and minty, and soft and sharp. Jihoon sighs and lets himself be swept away by another searing kiss.

~

It takes them almost another half hour to get their hands off each other after Jihoon pointed out that the moon was starting to dip into the horizon. By the end of the night they're both dizzy and more acquainted with each other than before. Jihoon buttons up Mingyu's shirt and presses a quick chaste kiss to his red, swollen lips before he moves back to the passenger's seat. Mingyu looks at him once more with a big goofy grin Jihoon already knows he'll be seeing more of in the future.

The way to Jihoon's apartment is too short, and Jihoon finds his hands lingering on his seatbelt's release button for a beat too long. He doesn't want to go home even though he's exhausted now that he's coming down from his high. Mingyu must feel the same way since he yawns with his mouth wide open not bothering to cover it. Jihoon feels a little guilty and doesn't want to keep him up any longer, especially since he needs to drive himself home.

"Mingyu, thanks for tonight," Jihoon says, taking off his seatbelt. He's suddenly shy again as if he didn't spend an hour sucking face with Mingyu. "I had a great time."

"Me too," Mingyu tells him, reaching over to squeeze his hand. 

He's happy and Mingyu's happy. And maybe after a couple more dates Jihoon would ask Mingyu if he wanted to come up for coffee but it's way too early for them and way too late into the night for that. He has tomorrow and the next day and the day after that to spend with Mingyu. He can wait until the time is right.

"I'll go now," Jihoon nods, moving his hand away to open the door. "Please take care while driving."

"I will," Mingyu promises him. The look on his face is so endearing. It makes Jihoon's chest warm all over again. "I need to stick around for our second date."

"You have to. You don't have a choice," Jihoon deadpans. Mingyu laughs, almost too loud for the empty, barely lit streets of Jihoon's neighborhood. It's time to say goodbye for now.

"I'll take care while driving," Mingyu repeats himself. Jihoon takes one more long look at Mingyu before he gets out. The air is much colder now and Jihoon decides that he wants to get into his bed as soon as he can. He's about to shut the door when Mingyu speaks up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mingyu asks him.

Jihoon blinks blankly for a moment and then he's quickly sliding in to lean across the center console to kiss Mingyu one last time on the lips. Mingyu blinks too when Jihoon draws back. He lets out a sound that reminds Jihoon of a boiling kettle.

"I meant your phone!"

"Oh!"

They're both smiling wide again, not knowing where to look except at each other. Jihoon decides to shut the car door before he can do anything else that will make them stay any longer. He starts to take slow steps backwards, not breaking eye contact with Mingyu on the way. He stops when he reaches the entrance of his building and waves goodbye. Mingyu nods and pulls out of his parking spot.

Jihoon turns around now and enters the building, making his way up the stairs and into his unit to peak through his window and see if Mingyu has left. He looks down on the street and sees Mingyu's car driving away into the night.

_**To Minggu:** Take care. Drive safe._  
_**From Minggu:** I just got home donut worry! :)_  
_**To Minggu:** Good. Good night, Minggu._  
_**From Minggu:** Good night, hyung dream of me :*_  
_**To Minggu:** Suddenly, I don't feel like sleeping._  
_**From Minggu:** Hyung T-T _

Jihoon smiles when he locks his phone and sets it on his bedside table. He lies on his back staring up at the ceiling, replaying the events of the night in his head. He brings a hand up to his lips, still swollen from Mingyu's canines. If he closes his eyes, he can still feel the warmth of Mingyu's hands circled around his waist, the smell of the field below them and the mint of Mingyu's mouth.

He's glad he went out with Mingyu. He feels happy, maybe even the happiest he's felt in a while. He smiles fondly at the memory of Mingyu's laughter, and his biting retaliations at whatever Jihoon threw his way. Would it be selfish if he asked Mingyu to keep it to themselves in the meantime? Jihoon sighs and decides that that's a thought for another day. Instead, he thinks about how he's hoping to go on a lot more dates in the future.

There's a nagging voice at the back of his mind that's saying that he shouldn't get attached to quick, he shouldn't fall too fast. But Jihoon believes that he's a good person who deserves good things in his life. Kim Mingyu is a good thing in his life. And he doesn't have any plans of letting him go any time soon.

Sighing happily, he wraps his blankets around tighter him and closes his eyes. Slowly, exhaustion starts to take over, not the numb dull buzz he usually feels after a day of working himself too hard. It's a happy ache that he won't be complaining about in the morning. And soon, Jihoon is asleep. He dreams of fields of green grass stretching towards the horizon, bright stars hanging from up above, large golden haired puppies around him, and a boy with large, warm hands bringing him home.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've enjoyed this fic, please leave kudos/comments/feedback!! i would rlly appreciate it!!
> 
> my twt and cc are both @honeydokyeom  
> i was trying to do the hyperlink thingy but i can't seem to figure it out
> 
> thank u and have a great day <3


End file.
